


Лунная пыль

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Тексты R-NC fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Religious Guilt, no noncon tho, there is lube involved, threats of biting, use of force during sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Их тянуло друг к другу, они были обречены на то, чтобы уничтожить друг друга, разрушить — и как…
Relationships: Black Hat/Priest (Priest 2011)
Series: Тексты R-NC fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895770
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Лунная пыль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227026) by [Lady_Talla_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe). 



Их ноги поднимали пыль, надолго повисающую в воздухе, мерцающую в тусклом свете. В свете трёх четвертей луны пейзаж оборачивался синим и чёрно-белым. Пастырь почувствовал, как рука сомкнулась вокруг его руки, но продолжил бежать, игнорируя эти пальцы, настойчиво тянувшие, прижимавшие грубую ткань к его обнажённой коже. Там, где в плетение нитей забились песчинки, зудело и жгло, но это он игнорировал тоже.

Он споткнулся на ходу, но гнетущее ночное безмолвие почти поглотило звук. Он не ожидал, что продолжит бежать - в конце концов тот, кто охотился на него, был гораздо сильней. Они оба это знали. Так зачем было бороться? Преследователь поравнялся с ним. Раздался мягкий шум. Рука на бицепсе сжалась так, что кожа под тканью горела, разодранная резким движением. Это была демонстрация силы, скрытая угроза. Он мог остановиться сам, или выбор сделали бы за него. 

Он неохотно замедлился, сердясь на песок под ногами. Осыпающиеся песчинки шипели, как миниатюрный оползень, ноги разъезжались. Когда рука утянула его за собой, он не сопротивлялся, просто продолжил движение.

Он открыл было рот, но протест, сорвавшийся с губ, разбился об руку, собственнически сжимавшую его затылок. Его рот оказался притянут к чужому прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то произнести. Руки двигались сами по себе, поднимались, чтобы запутаться в каштановых волосах, одним неосторожным движением сбить кожаную шляпу. Ни один из них не заметил этого, ни одного из них это тогда не заботило.

Они бвли движимы импульсом, инерцией момента. Рука на его руке стащила грубое облачение, и он пустил это на самотёк, отпуская чужие волосы ровно на столько, сколько нужно ткани, чтобы соскользнуть с его рук, преследуя чужой рот своим, не позволяя моменту разрушиться. Перерыв дал бы ему время подумать, пересмотреть решение.

Песок шипит, потревоженный падением ткани. Освободившаяся рука переместмлась на талию, притягивая Пастыря ближе, обжигая сквозь тонкую майку; горячее прикосновение заставляло ночь казаться ещё холоднее, приковывало внимание к тому, как пар от дыхания клубится в воздухе вокруг их лиц. Но тёплая рука двигалась вверх по телу, уничтожя его силу воли, вызывая волну вожделения, и холод легко забывался, смаковался, как ещё одно ощущение, обострявшее всё, что тот, кто должен быть его врагом, делал с ним, с его телом.

Он прервал поцелуй — если настолько небрежное действие можно было так называть — когда тот, кто был ему братом, запустил руку ему под рубашку, пальцы кружили по нижним рёбрам - тёплые, такие тёплые. Губы дразнили кожу под ухом. Он откинул голову назад, обнажая шею, и Чёрная Шляпа — он не зовёт его по имени, не здесь, не сейчас — любезно опустился чуть ниже. Горячий язык, скользнувшиц по тонкой коже, пробовал на вкус его пульс, замедляясь над ним. Зубы оставили отпечаток - плоской стороной, не краем, но по спине всё равно прошёл холодок. Хищник, с которым он играл, был готов притвориться цивилизованным, но это был внешний слой, который он может бы отбросить в любой момент, оставив священника наедине со зверем. 

Он подавил дрожь страха, но почувствовал, как по коже всё равно пробежали мурашки. На ум пришли слова «игра с огнём».

Он двинулся, оставляя страх — угрозу — позади, сделав выбор в пользу удовольствия. Хотя угроза никуда не делась — она никуда не ушла бы, ни когда он держал его, касался его — его тело расслабилась, страх снова ускользнул в руках беспощадной похоти. Угроза чудовища — не человека — дала желаемый эффект.

Его тело пылало.

Движения были безумными. Они хаотичными рывками стаскивали одежду, мешая друг другу, сталкиваясь руками. Ремни. Рубашки. Брюки. Ботинки. Следом, не глядя, было отброшено оружие. Всё это время поцелуй был похож на сражение — столкновение губ, зубов, борьба языков. Пастырь провел рукой по спине своего охотника, царапая ногтями, оставляя воспалённые следы. Черная Шляпа укусил священника за ключицу в ответ, зажимая ткань между зубами и кожей, не давая яду проникнуть в повреждённую плоть.

Насилие смешалось с похотью, и оба переключались между ними слишком быстро и непоследовательно; кровавый укус был смягчен в следующий момент почти благоговейным касанием губ, кровь по-кошачьи слизана, покрасневшая кожа покрыта поцелуями.

Руки встретились; Черная Шляпа опустил руку Пастыря, переплетая пальцы, его язык оставил на шее пленника горячий и влажный след, срывая с губ глубокий, собственнический стон. Золотые глаза встретились с голубыми. Он протиснул руку между телами и мягко скользнул ей вниз с преувеличенной медлительностью, не разрывая зрительного контакта, наблюдая минутный отблеск сомнения, чтобы при первых же признаках обхватить чужой член, уверенно стимулируя, неотрывно глядя в голубые глаза, когда тело Пастыря вздрагивало и выгибалось; удерживая контроль, не позволяя отвести взгляд. Заставляя его признать происходящее, признать то, что они делали. Не позволяя тому, кто был ему братом, спрятаться. Удерживая этот взгляд достаточно долго, прежде, чем подвести его к краю и дать ему кончить, глядя в раскинувшееся над ними небо.

Черная Шляпа позволил своим губам вернуться к горлу священника, снова пробуя пульс, пока он играл с его телом, проводя большим пальцем по головке чужого члена, осторожно задевая ногтем щель; надавливая на вену, проступающую под кожей, легонько потирая под головкой. Ухмыльнулся, когда по чужой коже стал медленно расходиться румянец — от груди вверх по шее и по лицу. Не от смущения — и это заинтриговало его в первый раз. Священник не чувствовал стыда от его действий, не чувствовал смущения из-за его рук — мужских рук — на своем теле. Даже из-за того, кем он был.

Это было неизбежно. Их тянуло друг к другу, они были обречены на то, чтобы уничтожить друг друга, разрушить — и как… Вся эта ненависть, вся эта ярость; эта похоть, позор. Все то, что сразу всплывает, когда они проливают кровь друг друга во всех священных некогда городах. 

Как он этого ждал!

Он коснулся ртом покрасневшей кожи, раздвинул губы и позволил зубам скользить по поверхности, представляя на вкус текущую внутри кровь. Не было ни соблазна укусить, ни побуждений превратить его в раба. Он хотел его — сердце, тело, разум, душу, веру. Он хотел, чтобы Пастырь был таким же, как он, с крестом на лбу и золотыми глазами. Хотел отточить этот гнев, направить его против людей, заслуживших это. Показать ему чистоту своего сумеречного существования.

Мышцы под его губами напряглись, Пастырь не смог сдержать тихий стон. Он мгновенно замер, убрав руку с чужого члена. Провел ей по ребрам, размазывая семя по покрасневшей коже; ухмыльнулся, увидев вспышку раздражения в светлых глазах.

Притянул его, жадно целуя открытый рот. Посмотрел в глаза. Ухмыльнулся снова, чтобы увидеть гнев, смешанный с похотью, разочарованием и отвращением. Из-за него, не из-за себя.(Из-за него, не из-за себя.) В конце концов, вампиры были животными. Нельзя винить животное за его природу. Но люди не были животными, и сами несли ответственность за собственное грехопадение.

Ему пришлось распутать их пальцы. Это движение вызвало ноющее чувство потери в груди — он ненавидел отказываться от того, что Пастырь сочтет важным. Он считывал мельчайшие порывы и жесты этого человека, и это подливало масла в хаотический пожар эмоций в его глазах. Но рука нужна была ему, чтобы найти маленькую бутылочку с настоящим маслом, которую, как он знал, его добыча держала при себе все время.

Не для этого, конечно. Но он оценил иронию.

Неистовое напряжение утихло, дискомфорт Пастыря достиг своего пика. Здесь он мог потерять его, поэтому сиюминутные игры разума пришлось отложить, иначе его жертва могла ускользнуть. Елей стекал по его руке, когда он двигался, прижимая обнаженную плоть к обнаженной плоти, надавливая, в то время как его жертва дёрнулась от неожиданности. Притянув сопротивляющегося мужчину за талию загорелой рукой, он сильнее сжал пальцы, игнорируя гневные шипящие слова. Черная Шляпа прижимал их друг к другу, от плеча до паха, перекатываясь по песку до тех пор, пока Пастырь не оказался сверху, все еще прижатый к телу нападающего. Одно из бедер вампира было зажато между его собственными, заставляя его раздвинуть ноги, открывая его для дальнейшего внимания раздражающих пальцев.

Единственное, что заставило его колебаться — дискомфорт, настолько сильный, что вырвал его из праздной похоти, управляемой инстинктами, животной частью его мозга. 

Он мог бороться сколько угодно, но вампир никогда не прерывал атак, не проявлял милосердия по велению сердца. Тупые ногти царапали его изнутри, пока наконец не нашли место, положившее конец его борьбе, и не использовали его для пробуждения животной натуры. Тогда он смог забыть про дискомфорт.

Он давился стонами, держал их внутри — отказавшись от своего бывшего брата, поскольку он не мог отказать ему ни в чем другом.

Равномерные прошивающие удовольствием толчки были короткими, за что он был благодарен. Вскоре после первого внутри оказался и третий палец, заставив его заново почувствовать всю боль и дискомфорт. Несмотря на губы на его горле, на зубы, прижатые к коже, и прикосновения, достаточные, чтобы потребовать всего его внимания; он не мог остановить дрожь беспокойства. 

Но это сработало, как и всегда.

Вскоре вампир начал двигаться снова, перевернув его на спину; пальцы все еще были в нем. Враг устроился между его бедер, ухмыляясь ему сверху вниз — самодовольные золотые глаза и загорелая кожа. 

Они смотрели друг на друга целую вечность, игнорируя требования плоти. Зная, к чему это приведёт. Зная, и продолжая.

Он стиснул зубы, потянувшись к вампиру, уступая обладателю золотых глаз. Зная, что всё равно уступил бы. Прижался губами к губам, когда враг вытянул пальцы и вошёл в его тело.

Он прервал поцелуй, глубоко и медленно дыша, одновременно ненавидя это ощущение и любя, ненавидя ситуацию и стремясь к продолжению. 

На его лице ярко отразился конфликт. Теперь он знал, каково было чувствовать пульсацию внутри себя, тело помнило это, жаждало этого, даже когда разум боролся. 

К этому можно было привыкнуть, но этого не должно было произойти. Он глухо зарычал на своего вампира, почти ненавидя его за смятение, которое не смог оставить позади.

«Двигайся»

Он рыкнул, не узнавая свой голос, низкий и грубый, полный разочарования и гнева, желания и нужды; проклиная себя этим больше, чем мог бы чем-то телесным.

Он обвиняет бывшего брата в потере своей веры и всех убеждений — и не останавливается, касаясь затылка мертвого человека, спутывая пальцами грязные волосы. И когда они сливаются, движутся как одно существо, стук слишком человеческого сердца его вампира, клеймит его изнутри, пока его руки ставят клеймо снаружи.

От этой растянутости, наполненности, удовлетворенности его тела исходило давно отрицавшееся им ощущение правильности. Они были чем-то, чего никогда не должно было быть — но он помог создать это своими действиями. Первый шаг на пути искупления странным образом привёл его к великому греху. Один порыв наивной веры, ведущий ко всему этому. К телу над ним, твердому и горящему, скользкой от пота коже, рычанию в ухе, которое он едва слышал, когда вампир толкался глубже в его тело. Само ощущение того, что в него входит мужчина, такое чуждое и неожиданное. Он сам захотел этого при встрече: горящей растянутой кожи, сдержанной силы, то болезненно острого удовольствия от толчков, беспорядочного, как удачные выстрелы. Многократности ощущений от горячего, гладкого тела, скользящего вдоль его возбуждённого члена, прижатого к животу. Так непохоже на женщину, так непохоже на все, что ему представляли правильным.

Но эта близость не вызывала презрения. Она была другой, но по-своему правильной. Он был прижат чужим весом к колючей шерсти, спина зудела от мелких песчинок; его дыхание было затруднено, а мышцы напряжены, и сильные толчки вбивали его в мантию — чуть-чуть, каждый раз. Сжимая его, царапая ногтями до крови, закрепляя себя, когда вампир подгонял его ближе к пропасти, за которой вдохи становятся короткими и рваными, кожа подергивается, мышцы напряжены, бедра дрожат; обвивая ногой его бедра, принимая мужчину глубже в свое тело, требуя от него двигаться сильнее, он не ощущал неправильности в этих движениях.

Некогда чужой член задевал его внутренности, разливая жидкое пламя. 

С самого начала он двигался без ограничений, толкаясь так глубоко, как только мог. Пастырь запрокинул голову, и резкий стон облегчения, сорвавшийся с губ, для вампира казался громом, когда тело под ним сжалось, сжало его, восхитительно обволакивая его плоть, когда он вошел, толкая человека под собой в песок. Когда тот зарычал от того, что он кончил внутрь. 

Он бы продолжил, но у тела был свой лимит. 

Он двигался, преодолевая оргазм своего Пастыря, безжалостно толкаясь в него, чувствуя, как ногти смертного вонзаются в его кожу и кровь стекает по его плечам. Смаковал ощущение, знание; целовал его в губы, когда тот лежал уставший, тяжело дыша, на своей темной мантии и не делал ни малейшего движения, чтобы разъединить тела.

Он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на покрасневшее, влажное тело под собой; посмеиваясь над равнодушным взглядом, пропитавшись усталым бунтом. Но его земной святой не сделал попытки одеться, чтобы уйти. Он лежал, растянувшись, бледный, на фоне из тёмной ткани, вызывающе глядя на него, поддавшись изнеможению.

Черная Шляпа позволил взгляду блуждать, полностью охватывая развратный вид; благоговейно провести рукой по покрасневшей молочной коже, подавляя сверхчувствительную дрожь, охватившую Пастыря, настойчивыми касаниями. Мужчина издал протестующий звук. В выражении его лица, в упрямом подбородке скользнуло раздражение, желание положить происходящему конец. Так сказать, опускает ногу. Увы, в эту ночь не было бы ни разливающегося наслаждения, ни томного клубка конечностей в прохладном лунном свете. Возможно, в другой раз.

Пастырь попытался сдержать дрожь, когда член вампира покидал его тело, но по ухмылке на лице бывшего священника было ясно, что ему не удалось скрыть дискомфорт. Он вспомнил ночи, подобные этой, когда они лежали, сплетаясь друг с другом, молча, пока их тела начинали требовать повторения, и они не предавались греху разврата. Но сегодня измученный разум и запах крови, разлитый в воздухе, не позволили ему бездумно погрузиться в это состояние.

Он с нетерпением ждал, пока вампир отойдёт от него, чтобы быстро натянуть свою одежду, прежде чем поддаться вездесущему искушению, наблюдая, как он одевается.

Смущение боролось со стыдом и гневом. Еще одна битва, превратившаяся в нечто, для чего у него не было названия, и к чему он не был готов. Оно горело внутри. Запутанные, неловкие, неприятные эмоции.

Руки легли на его плечи, и он застыл, бросая на мужчину твердый взгляд. 

Вампир не обращал внимания на его отвратное настроение. Когда он подтянул потрёпанную мантию вверх по рукам и накинул ему на плечи, уголки его рта приподнялись в улыбке. Невинный поступок, простой человеческий жест.

Его тело остыло. Сердце заледенело. Вампир. Человек. И тот, и другой. Ни один из них.

Путаница.

Разочарование.

Губы прижались к его затылку, закрытые, человеческие.

Зубы коснулись его уха. Холодные. Вампирские.

«Пойдём домой, Иссаак?»

Мягкость и осторожность в словах. Его имя. Как давно это было?

Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, чтобы заговорить, но уже знает, что искушение прошло; оглядываясь на тени, застывшие в лунной пыли.

Путаница. 

Разочарование.

Почему они выбрали этот запутанный, извилистый путь?

  
  



End file.
